


hide you in my embrace

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butch Miya Atsumu, Cunnilingus, Domesticity, F/F, He/Him Lesbians, Morning Sex, Trans Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: Miya Atsumu has unconventional ways of saying good morning to his girlfriend.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 76





	hide you in my embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I got into my feelings about trans girl Hinata and her non-binary butch girlfriend Atsumu. Atsumu uses he/his pronouns but is not a man. No, I don't feel like explaining why that is a thing, so don't read this if you're going to have a bone to pick about it. Or you know, any transphobic comments.
> 
> EDIT: I said this, and what's the first comment I get? A transmisogynistic one. So now I've enabled comment moderation, and every person who acts a whole dipshit will get their comment deleted and a curse put on their entire bloodline.

Atsumu was probably going to get scolded later, but he couldn’t help it if Hinata looked extra cute in the blue-and-white checkered apron that she’d bought on their last Daiso run. She was also wearing one of Atsumu’s old T-shirts. The hem fluttered against the top of her thighs as she migrated from the stove to the kitchen counter, and hitched up to reveal a hint of her boxer shorts every time she leaned over. Seriously, how was Atsumu supposed to resist? It wasn’t like he had much restraint to begin with, anyway.

Hinata also did little to deter him, which was why she ended up with her back pressed against the counter’s edge and Atsumu’s head between her legs. “You’re a really bad dog,” she sighed, fingers curling in Atsumu’s hair as Atsumu pressed gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs. “I was making us breakfast!”

“Hey, I gave ya enough warning so you could turn off the stove, didn’t I?”

“Atsumu-san, that’s not the point.”

“Mmm, ‘kay then. I’m a bad dog. You can punish me later.”

Hinata laughed, then gasped when Atsumu licked the tip of her penis. The hand in Atsumu’s hair tightened enough to make pain lance through his scalp, and Hinata’s other hand gripped his shoulder for support. Good thing he had such big shoulders, Atsumu thought absently. Hinata was usually really steady on her feet—it was all that beach volleyball—but her knees went to jelly whenever Atsumu ate her out.

Atsumu cupped Hinata’s penis in his hand and curved the shaft towards her belly so he could lick the sensitive underside. He dragged the flat of his tongue along the skin slowly, savoring the heat and the scent of the green tea body wash they shared.

Hinata whimpered, her fingers digging into Atsumu’s shoulder. “Atsumu-san, stop teasing.”

“‘M not teasin’. I’m takin’ my time.”

“That’s the same thing!”

“You’re sure being argumentative today, Shou-kun.”

Hinata slapped Atsumu’s shoulder. Not too hard, but enough to make it sting. “Atsumu-san,” she said sternly. “Behave yourself.”

Atsumu smiled up at her. It was cute when she got all strict. “Okay, okay. Whatever you want.”

He went back to working the tip of Hinata’s penis, running his tongue in increasingly tighter circles around it until the shaft hardened a little and Hinata’s whole body was shaking. Atsumu kissed the tip and took it into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Atsumu-san!” Hinata was pulling on Atsumu’s hair now. The pain made Atsumu moan in pleasure, and Hinata cried out even more loudly.

Plenty of practice meant that Atsumu knew just how hard to suck to make Hinata feel good. She liked a little bit of pain but not too much, and she went wild if Atsumu pressed his tongue against the underside and curled it—so that was exactly what Atsumu did.

“Fuck. Fuck. Atsumu-san, you’re so good at eating me out!”

Atsumu hummed in agreement and switched to stimulating the underside of her penis again, paying special attention to the base. “You’re cute,” he murmured. “Your clit’s cute, too.”

Hinata yanked Atsumu’s hair, moaning. “Then go back to eating it!”

Atsumu obediently wrapped his lips around the tip again, working the underside with his tongue as much as he could. He reached a hand between Hinata’s legs and ran a finger along the perineum until he found her prostate. If they were lying down in bed, he would have bent Hinata in half and used his tongue on that sweet spot until she was sobbing. Luckily it worked just as well if he used a finger, so Atsumu applied pressure to the prostate and massaged it at just the angle that Hinata loved.

Hinata’s thighs clamped around Atsumu’s head so hard that Atsumu grunted in genuine pain. He didn’t stop though—Hinata’s moans were getting loud and high-pitched, and she was shaking in the way that meant she was going to come soon. It was Atsumu’s cue to suck harder and apply more pressure, until Hinata called his name loudly and arched off the counter. She came hard and long. Atsumu kept sucking, swallowing the cum that leaked out, until Hinata’s shaking subsided and she swatted his shoulder weakly.

“It’s sensitive,” she groaned.

Atsumu leaned back, swiping his fingers over his wet and swollen lips. He pulled Hinata’s boxer shorts back into place before leveraging himself up, wincing at the ache in his knees.

Hinata frowned and touched his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine. Just got a little achey from kneeling on the floor.”

“This is why I keep telling you not to do it when there’s no carpeting!”

Atsumu grinned at her lopsidedly. “Shou-kun, are ya really gonna lecture me after I just ate you out like that?”

Hinata blushed. It was a rare sight: usually Atsumu was the one blushing because Hinata had been extremely frank about how much she liked certain parts of him. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked away. “Well, it’s still not good for your knees.”

“What am I, an old lady?”

“You’re getting there. You’re turning 26 this year, aren’t you?”

“Hey!”

Hinata patted his cheek and cooed. “There there. I’ll still think you’re cute.”

“Whatever. Rude little shit.”

“Don’t be like that, Atsumu-san.” Hinata kissed him and put a hand on his waist. “Do you want me to take care of you, too?”

Atsumu thought about it. His underwear had gotten wet—he’d have to go change, damn it—but the ache in his cunt was dull and satisfying for now. “Nah. I wanna eat breakfast.”

“Hmm, yes, you did seem pretty hungry earlier. You got a head start on eating and everything.”

This time it was Atsumu who blushed. “Well—whatever! You just looked really cute, so I couldn’t help it.”

Hinata kissed him again. “Bad dog,” she said happily. “Go get cleaned up and let me finish cooking.”

Atsumu wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulled her close, deepening the kiss. He liked the way Hinata’s mouth tasted in the morning, sharp and clean from their spearmint toothpaste. He also liked the way Hinata held onto his shoulders and tilted her head up so she could meet Atsumu’s lips. Actually, it was safe to say that he liked everything about Hinata Shouyou, including the way she pushed him off and shooed him to the bathroom like he really was a misbehaving dog. Atsumu went with a light step and a whistle on his lips; he was looking forward to the rest of today.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from IU's "Peach." To this day, I don't understand how that song isn't supposed to be lesbian, but what do I know.
> 
> I don't know what else to say except that I love tomboy femme Hinata Shouyou with all my heart. Thank you for reading this. Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I can be found on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk).


End file.
